


I Just Feel It

by Didymus (TriaKane)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/Didymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam reflects on Dean's silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea this morning that kinda bubbled over... :)

Dean never tells me he loves me.

Never says the words, but I feel them. 

I feel them when he yells at me after a dangerous case.

I feel them when he calls me “bitch”.

I feel them when he takes my cock in his mouth.

I feel them when he slides into my ass, fucking me long and hard.

I feel them when he fervently reaches for me in the middle of the night.

I feel them when he whispers prayers against my skin.

In those moments, he doesn’t have to say he loves me.

I just feel it.


End file.
